


A Mid-Semester Night’s Dream!

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: College Dorm Life, Fluff & Angst, Gen, M/M, Mischief, Mysterious Accident, Roommates, Teasing friends, Unrequited Crush, awkward moments, drunken mishaps, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: ~ahem..Submitted for your approval:  take three of the most famous YouTube celebrities, an alternative past, and the bewitching appearance of the bicentennial-occurring Blue Moon.  Now add burning love gone incredibly awkward after something otherworldly happens to one of them.Patch it over with humor and just a touch of satire, and you have..Urr...  Well, you have this.  So.. enjoy!





	A Mid-Semester Night’s Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another night of troublemaking and breaking into the Girls’ Dormitory, Mark and Sean ditch Felix so they can have some time alone together.
> 
> But.. later in the night, Mark wakes up, feeling very strange as he finds himself overwhelmed by an uncomfortable, almost painful sensation.

”Holey shet, this is the best night ever!” Felix declares, ducking to avoid getting hit as a girl squeals and throws a book at him as they (barely) manage to escape the sorority house, each clutching stolen panties as they make for Timber.

” _Psst!_  Merk!” Sean whispers.  Mark follows him off into the grove just outside the Boys’ Dormitory.

Sean snatches the collar of Mark’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.  He sighs in content, making Mark jump as he bit his lip.

* * *

Mark finds it almost impossible to fall asleep that night.  He can’t understand why, he’d been in such a good mood when he’d finally settled in, but.. –

”OW!”

Out of nowhere, a huge migraine assaulted his ability to think.  Suddenly, he finds himself beyond uncomfortable, a burning sensation spreading in his chest.

_What.. what the fuck is this?!_

Mark starts to panic as his chest goes numb, and.. heavy?  His heart pounds frantically in his chest as the burning sensation spreads to his ass, making him moan uncontrollably and lose consciousness.

* * *

”.. who she is..!”

”What the fooken shite, Fee?!  As _if_  you seriously didn’t sleep with this girl!”

_Hmm?_

Felix and Sean argue loudly, waking up Mark.  He lazily opens an eye, silently pretending not to eavesdrop.  Sean suddenly looks right at him, but.. wait, is he mad with him?

”Uhm.. Sean..?” He means to ask him, but something isn’t right.  His voice sounds a bit breathy, small and strangely feminine.  Mark clears his throat awkwardly, furrowing his brows.

Sean gives him an odd look.  ”How d’you know my name..?”

His heart sinks a little.  ”... _What?_ ” he feels almost hurt.  ”S.. Sean, it’s me!  Mark.”

They both give him skeptical looks.

Mark climbed out of bed, but as soon as he sat upright, he felt a weight — no, wait, make that _two_ weights — bounce down on his chest.

 _What the fuck..?! Are these..?_ Mark clasps his hands to his chest.   _Breasts?!_

He runs off into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.  An almost familiar, cute girl stares back at him.  Deep brown hair falling just past her slender shoulders, a long, thick braid hung off center among the longer locks of hair, swishing almost like a tail whenever he moved.

”Look, er.. this is the Boys’ Dorm.” Sean says softly from the doorway.

Mark turns to look back at him, unsure of how to take in any of this.  ”L-look, umm..” he swallows, worry and sadness mingling together.  ”Ask me anything Mark would know.  I don’t know what’s happened to me, but.. it’s me.”

Sean comes closer, studying him.  Mark smiles sadly at him, blushing slightly as tears start to pool in his eyes.

”...  Merk.?” he gasps.  ”B-but how..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE:
> 
> It’s been a almost three years since they’d became friends. Closely-knit friends, at that.
> 
> Here at Glenne Falls Academy, the trio has something of a bad reputation; Mark, Sean, and Felix are the self-appointed Alphas of their frat house, Timber’s Howl, named for its mascot, the Timberwolf. 
> 
> But beneath his macho exterior, Mark has always had a bit of a crush on Sean. It’d never been much of a secret, especially since Sean himself had admitted he had feelings of his own for him.
> 
> Felix, impish and immature, often acts as the unofficial third-wheel of the group.
> 
> But they’re all on the verge of getting themselves expelled from the Campus, and, finding that their reign of mischief is at risk, haven’t a clue how they’re going to convince Headmaster Floyd not to kick them from the college life.


End file.
